A Lawyer and A Detective, the unlikely couple
by jerunico
Summary: The next installment in my EmApollo series. Just several short stories revolving around Ema and Apollo as a couple, each chapter is its own story, so enjoy! More chapters will be coming up.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ace Attorney and its characters are the properties of Capcom.**

 **I hope you all enjoy reading these short stories!**

* * *

"Apollo, where are you? I'm dying over here."

"Don't worry Ema, I'm not going to let my over dramatic girlfriend die." Apollo answered as he finished rinsing the towel.

"Meanie!" Shouted Ema from their room. Apollo couldn't help but chuckled at her childish insult.

Draping the towel across his shoulder, he made one last inspection - a glass of water, a bowl of chicken soup, a slice of bread and the medicines for Ema's cold. Satisfied, he carried the tray and made his way to the sick-but-otherwise-fine girl.

When he said Ema was being dramatic, he's not entirely wrong. Making herself comfortable with his sweater, Ema surrounded herself with pillows ( _'since when did we get so many pillows?'_ ) and covered her eyes with her arm while kept groaning on how sick she was and how she was going to die, all the while clutching on to her Steel Samurai plushy.

He could crack some snappy remarks (especially about the fact that his wardrobe suddenly became her sick clothes), but what caring boyfriend would he be if he couldn't take good care of his beloved?

Straightening his back, Apollo then put on his worst British accent.

"Pardon the intrusion, Miss Skye. Am I allowed to enter your room? It's time for supper, young miss."

Not even bothered to look at him, Ema groaned again, "Just get in here." However, the very slight twitch at the corner of her lips was evidence enough to tell him that his antics did cheered her up a little.

Sitting beside her, Apollo carefully laid the tray on the bed before placing the back of his hand on Ema's forehead.

"Good news, Em. It definitely gone down since yesterday. At this rate you'll probably get better soon."

"But I don't FEEL any better. Ughh~ this is torture, you know?"

"Of course I do, you poor thing," Apollo comforted as he petted her head, "in any case, I brought lunch. Also, your phone's charged, here."

Propping her back against the bed frame, Apollo then began feeding Ema while she turned her attention to the phone, all of her whines and complaints suddenly gone. Spoon after spoon (occasionally bread when she asked for it), the patient boyfriend dutifully fed his sick girlfriend even though her eyes never left the screen and only her mouth responded to the food that was served in front of her, yet he didn't mind. As long as Ema's feeling better and happy, Apollo had no objections, thus the young couple enjoyed the peaceful silence together.

Once the simple meal was finished and her medicines taken, Apollo proceeded to freshen Ema up. Brushing away the hair on her forehead, he gently cleaned her face and wiped her mouth - making her grunting in slight annoyance in the process as the smiling dork purposefully blocked her view with the towel (the intend was obvious) - before moving on to her neck, arms and feet.

"All done. Now, excuse me..."

"Nooo," Ema protested when Apollo took her phone away, "ten more minutes, please?"

"Nope, you know the drill. Time to rest."

"Being sick really sucks."

"I wholeheartedly agree with that statement. Now, be a good girl and get some rest, ok? I didn't took the day off just to see you get worse."

After tucking Ema in, Apollo then playfully walked the plushy back to its owner, to which she hugged it fondly. Stroking her head, the couple smiled when their eyes met each other.

"Get well soon, ok?"

"With the best boyfriend taking care of me, how could I not?"

 _'You cheeky girl.'_

That's how the loving pair stayed - Apollo sitting at Ema's side and gently petting her until she slowly dazed off to a peaceful sleep, knowing that he will always be there when she needed him.


	2. Chapter 2

Ema was shocked - the unthinkable happened. She had never imagined this day would come. Her eyes went wide as she tried to process the situation.

"I can't believe it, Apollo... you're actually jealous!"

Her lips curved upwards into a smirk, an evil, teasing smirk reserved for tormenting poor Apollo.

"Here I am being up front with you, yet somehow I get the feeling you are not taking this seriously."

"Oh lighten up will ya? I'm just trying to enjoy the moment."

"Whatever."

A few days ago Prosecutor Sadmadhi had brought in a new detective. Similiar with Ema's case, he was impressed with the detective's capabilities and and had asked for his help in solving some of the more difficult cases. Ema had of course told Apollo about this, just like she did with everything else. At first he wasn't bothered by it, because why would he? It's just a new guy at work.

But everything changed when he came by the police department today. He was just there to pick up some reports and say hi to Ema along the way when he finally met the "new guy". It was then Apollo's previous nonchalant opinions regarding the detective had met a very drastic change.

"I just don't get it, why are you getting so work up about this?"

"Because, he's perfect! Tall, lean, handsome, that action hero five o'clock shadow, I won't be surprised if he actually dates supermodels! Not to mention he's very good at his job. So yeah, perfect."

 _'Wow, seriously? That's it? Your bar for the definition of perfect is quite low there, buddy.'_

Ema could've said what's on her mind, but opted not to. Even before they became a couple, she knew Apollo was not someone that took matters lightly, especially when it came to something like this. As a woman of science, she understood that jealousy is a universal emotion and everybody will experience it. After all, who would like it when someone threatened to take away what they cherished? Not to mention he was mature enough to be honest with her, so she ought to hear him out at least.

"Hey, Apollo, let me tell you about something," leaning forward and resting her arms on the dinner table, Ema continued, "if you think I'm some starry-eyed bimbo that swoon over a pretty face, then you are wrong, Mr Justice. Dead. Wrong. So what he's good at his job? The lunch lady's a good cook, and as far as royal families go, Rayfa's a cool girl. So am I going to fall for them as well?"

Ema let out a small smile when she was Apollo slowly raised his eyebrows, her message was clearly sent across.

"I can go on to make a grand and flowery speech of how much you meant to me, but both of us know I'm not going to do that. If I don't care about you I would've turned down your confession a long time ago, right?"

"Yeah, you're right," Apollo chuckled, "sorry about that."

"Besides, you have nothing to worry about. He's gay."

"What?!"

"He looked so happy with his husband and child."

"You're telling me this now?! Why?!"

"It's not everyday a girl gets to see her boyfriend got jealous over a gay, happily married man. Bet you must be feeling kinda silly now, aren't ya?"

"That's because I love you so much I don't want to lose you to someone else!"

Realized what he had said in the heat of the moment, Apollo's face turned bright red and quickly looked away from the smirking Ema, his hand never stopped playing with his hair horns.

 _'Oh Apollo... that's why I love you. Never change, ok?'_

Apollo Justice may be an ace attorney that could turn hopeless cases around and find the truth, but when it came to romance, he's a little inexperienced. But that's fine. He's Ema's first love as well, so they're pretty much in the same boat. What mattered was that they would always be with each other, and right now she's going to give him the little boost he needed.

Standing up, Ema slowly made her way to the still red-faced Apollo. Then, leaning down and wrapping her arms around his neck, she purred softly.

"Really now? In that case, why don't we go somewhere more... comfortable? That way you can put those words into action."

"I - uh, uhm - should clean the dishes first, they -"

"Can wait. Now come on."

Not wanting to waste anymore time, Ema quickly grabbed Apollo's hand and led him to their room.

Tonight's going to be a fine night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a beautiful day. Clear blue sky, warm sun, cool breeze - perfect opportunity for a picnic. Thus we found our favorite lawyer and detective duo were having a relaxing time at the field of flowers. Well, he was; the girl was busy collecting local flora samples for her own scientific experiments.

It had been a very exhausting week. The cases were... perplexing, to say the least, but what else was new? Both of them worked overtime almost everyday and by the time they reached home, the other was already fast asleep from fatigue. So Apollo thought it would be nice to take Ema out on a date in this beautiful Saturday to relax and spend time with her. Right now, watching her buzzing around from flowers to flowers not unlike the little bumblebees at the field, a happy smile crept up his face, glad that she was enjoying the day.

Leaning back against the tree, Apollo continued to read the manga he brought along. However, as time passed, his eyelids became heavier with each page, the perfect weather and the gentle melody played by Mother Nature slowly lulling him to sleep until finally, after another yawn, he decided he could catch up the hero's journey on another time.

Setting the book aside, he closed his eyes and sighed peacefully as he drifted off to a quiet nap...

 _*Click*_

 _'Well, so much for a quiet nap.'_

"Don't you know it's rude to take someone's picture without their permission?"

Not bothering to answer him, Ema sat down beside him Apollo and rested her body against his, making herself comfortable by wrapping his arm around her. Then, with her phone still in her hand, she lifted it above them.

"This, I have no objections."

After another satisfying 'click', a photo of the happy couple was taken. Satisfied, Ema began helping herself to the treats they prepared while Apollo wiped away the little beads of sweats on her forehead, mentally reminding himself to get this scientist of his a hat of sorts. To help Ema cool down, he tied her long brunette hair up and fanned her with his book, waving back at her when the chewing girl turned around to greet him with a grateful smile. Then, with the sandwich still on her mouth, Ema returned to her personal spot next to Apollo and rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is _*munch* *munch* *munch*_ nice."

"You really need to learn how to chew before talking, but yeah, this is nice."

"Now if there's any _*munch* *munch*_ Snackoos around, then that will be prefect."

"You're the greedy one that burned through all of them as soon as Lana mailed some over."

"Yup, and I'm not sorry. Still though, a nice day like this just wouldn't be complete without them, even if it's just a pack."

"Well, in that case, I'm going to make your day."

Reaching for his bag, Apollo couldn't help but grinned as he took out a bag of Snackoos from it - he had been waiting for the perfect opportunity for quite some time now.

"Ta-da."

"What the - ? Where did you get that?!"

"I managed to snatch one away during your feeding frenzy. You know, just in case."

"Stealing Snackoos from me? That's a big no-no. But, since your motives are altruistic, I'll let it slide this time. Here, you can have the honorary first bite."

"Never mind, it's all yours."

"I'm sharing my last pack with you, the least you can do is to show some gratitude."

"Yeah, the same pack that I saved for you."

"That's it, you had your chance."

Facing away from him, Ema then laid on the ground and rested her head on Apollo's lap, happily munching away on those sweet sugary treats on a hand while another scrolled through her phone. Seeing at how relaxed she was, Apollo turned his attention back to his comic and picked up where he left the story.

"Hey Apollo."

"Hmm?"

"Thanks, for all of this."

Glancing over the book to look at her, Apollo smiled as he replied.

"No problem at all."


	4. Chapter 4

"... and that's how he managed to turn the case around. Amazing, isn't he?"

"Wow, Ema, if I don't know any better it seems like Mr Justice got himself a number one fangirl."

"Gee, sis. It's almost as if I admire my significant other or something."

Lana could only chuckled lightly at her sister's retort. It always warmed Ema's heart - seeing Lana to be so happy, to be freed from the the burden she had to bear alone years ago and just be the sweet older sister Ema knew. It's a constant reminder of the debt she could never to Mr Wright and Mr Edgeworth.

"Please forgive me. It's just that after hearing you singing praises of your sig-ni-fi-cant other for the umpteenth time, a person could just tune them out, you know?"

"No, I don't. But if you can stop being married to your work and find someone that you can talk my ears off about then maybe I'll understand your plight."

"My romantic life is none of your business."

"And mine is?"

"You're the one that go into extreme details when I asked for simple things."

"Yeah? Well... yeah. Shut up!"

The sisters shared a blissful laughter together at Ema's failed attempt at a comeback. As much as she loved Apollo, the bond she had with Lana was a special one, an unbreakable sisterly bond that was forged in trials and tribulations and rose from the ashes anew. Lana was as irreplaceable to her as was Apollo, and Ema was glad she had them both in her life.

"But seriously Ema. I trust that he had been good to you, right?"

"For the hundred thousandth time, yes. So stop asking about it already."

How could she not? Who wouldn't worry whether if their younger siblings were happy in a relationship, especially if said younger sibling was living in a foreign country, far away from home. It's a question Lana would never stop asking, even if she knew the answer would always be the same.

Several more idle chats later, the time to part was here. However, the older Skye had one last thing on her mind.

"I know Apollo is a responsible man, but I cannot stress this enough: never, ever forget to use protection."

"Why? Not looking forward to be Aunty Lana?"

"Ema."

There she went with the cold, hard steely gaze of hers. The one that she had perfected during her career, the one that could send chill down any criminals' spine, the one that Ema knew she meant business.

"Yeah, yeah. We're not kids ok? We know how to take care of ourselves."

"That's good to know. Take care now you two, and give my regards to Apollo."

"Love you sis, bye."

"Bye."

 _Lana Skye has disconnected from the video call._

Reading the message log somehow made her felt a bit... melancholy. Yes, they were not parting forever and yes, they regularly stayed in touch with each other. However, she's family. The superwoman that had took care of her, raised her alone and went through hell just to protect her. So of course Ema's going to miss her sister.

 _*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*_

Turning to face the door and seeing Apollo brought Ema out of her slight funk, her face lighten up with a smile.

"Everything all right?"

"Mmhmm. Lana said hi by the way."

"Really? Tell her I said hi too next time."

"Yeah, next time..."

Staring back at the screen, Ema was beginning to feel down again. Then, she felt Apollo's familiar, soothing warmth as he hugged her from behind. It felt so nice, so... safe, knowing that he always had her back.

"It's all right, Ema. You'll be fine."

"Yeah, you're right," sighing a breath of relief, Ema then rested her head next to his, "thanks Apollo."

"Anytime."

"So," turning around to face him properly, Ema continued, "when's our reservation again?"

"There's still quite some time left, why?"

"Let's go for a walk then. Scientifically it should help to work up our appetite."

"Sure."

As they left their home and walked along the streets hand in hand, Ema knew she had no reason to feel alone. Lana might be thousand of miles away from her, but right here, right now, Ema was having the time of her life with the man that strove to make her happy everyday, and she promised herself to make every moment with him count.

For Ema Skye loved Apollo Justice with all her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

When Apollo woke up to the rhythm of the falling rain, he couldn't asked for a better morning. It was always so soothing, listening to the tic-tap tic-tap of the raindrops hitting against the window and the wind chime playing its twinkling melodies, all the while curled up in bed staying warm and comfy. But the best of all was that he got to wake up beside Ema on this beautiful day.

She was still asleep, that much was certain, and Apollo had no desire to wake her up. After all, who is he to disturb her peaceful slumber? It's her off day, she got to sleep in whenever she wanted. Besides, watching her sleeping so soundly made it seemed like there's an air of undisturbed beauty around her. To almost everyone she was the snarky, hard-to-approach Detective Skye; but with Apollo, she was just Ema, his beloved sweetheart. Apollo kept thinking how lucky he was to be the one what could see this side of her.

Slipping quietly out of the bed, Apollo, after washing himself, proceeded with his usual Sunday morning routine: some simple workout, a light Chords of Steel exercise, a bit of cleaning here and there before finally preparing breakfast. The rain was still pouring, yet his mood couldn't get any better as he hummed to himself, giving a self-satisfactory nod when the pancake was flipped over perfectly.

Then, the sound of their bedroom door being opened told him that the sleeping beauty had woken up, and he could only smile when the sight of a drowsy Ema greeted him. She was wearing his shirt and her baggy sleeping pants, yawning as she scratched her messy bed hair and slowly dragged her feet across the floor towards Apollo while rubbing her sleepy, half-opened eyes. In short, she looked perfect.

"Good morning beautiful," greeted Apollo when Ema hugged him from behind, "slept well?"

"Mmhmm."

"Well isn't that nice? Breakfast's going to be done soon. Why don't you go wash yourself? I'll get the coffee ready for you."

"You're the best, you know that?"

"That's because you're worth it."

"Oh come on! It's too early for me to handle this. I think I don't even need the coffee anymore." With that, she ruffled his hair a bit and went to freshen herself up.

"But still, thanks." He could hear those soft words before the bathroom door closed behind them.

Yup, today's going to be a good day.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hmm, not good.'_

Not a single thing on display interested the forensic detective. Aside from his cherished bracelet, Apollo's not really into any other trinkets or figurines. She should had figured that coming to the trinket shop was a waste of time.

It was when she decided to leave the place that her eye caught on to the ever mystifying wooden lotus along with its grand jewel - the same one that was sitting in their room. The giddy girl blushed and smiled as she recalled the treasured memory of Apollo confessing his feelings after presenting her with an equally impressive replica, just because Ema said she liked it during their very first outing together.

Sighing dreamily at the memory, Ema resolved to find the perfect gift for Apollo, not just for nostalgia's sake, but because she wanted to do something nice for him since he had been such a good boyfriend. However, the only problem was to figure out what gift he'd liked. Asking him directly would just ruin the surprise, and while Apollo was most definitely be satisfied with what Ema got for him, she preferred something that he absolutely loved.

Walking along the busy bazaar and passing by several shops, the frustrated girl still couldn't make up her mind. Obviously, the most logical answer to her actually-not-that-big-of-a-problem was to ask his foster brother and little sister figure. But the thing was, Ema's not really comfortable at discussing her personal life with the serene prosecutor monk, nor couldn't she count on the little magician to keep it a secret. Thus she's on her own.

Then, when the local hustle and bustle of the lively market brought her out of her train of thought, Ema finally found the solution she sought for.

* * *

The familiar sound of rattling keys at the front door could only meant one thing. Mentally making sure that everything's in place, Ema then stood by the door and greeted Apollo home with her warmest smile.

"Welcome home, handsome."

The bewildered lawyer's eyebrows were raised in surprise at first, but then relaxed into a smile of his own when Ema wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Well this is a nice surprise," closing the door behind them, Apollo returned the embrace, "so what's the occasion?"

"You'll see."

Grabbing his hand, Ema lead him up the stairs and towards the living lounge, eager to see his reaction - and she was not disappointed.

"Wow... " Speechless, Apollo could only stare at amazement at her preparation - the lights were dimmed, instead several candles here and there illuminated the place, leaving warm orange sparkles around not unlike the twinkling stars on a clear night sky, all the while a collection of Lamiroir's melodies were playing in the background. Of course, the main attraction was at the dining table, where two very appetizing plates of spaghetti aglio e olio, a bowl of steamed dumplings and the familiar glass bottle of spirit were prepared. Finally, what candlelight dinner would be complete without the titular candles burning at the middle of the table?

"Ema, you... did all of this?"

"Why are you so surprised?" Crossing her arms, Ema mocked, "Tsk, tsk, tsk. I'm heartbroken, Justice. You're acting like I never did something nice for you before. What exactly are you implying at?"

"What?! No! You're not - I mean - wait no, I didn't mean that. You know what I'm trying to say right? You don't? Uh, it's -"

It never got old, watching him got so flustered like this. It was just too endearing that Ema finally broke her facade and let out an evil smirk, only then did poor Apollo realized what happened.

"I fell right into that one, didn't I?"

"For someone with super sight, you sure are blind."

"You're an evil, evil woman, Ms Skye."

"You know you like it, Mr Justice."

"Like it? More like livid! Look out Skye. Here comes Justice!"

Before Ema knew it, Apollo had swept her off her feet, carrying her bridal style and then spun both of them around. She promptly joined in the fun, wrapping an arm around his neck and waving another on the air, all the while kept making silly noises as one would do when being spun around. Soon, both were dizzy. Apollo tried to make his way to the couch, but his strength gave away mid way instead, which lead to them crashing on to the floor rather ungracefully. When they had recovered and looked at each other, the playful couple simultaneously broke into an unrestrained fit of laughter, one that was full of joy and bliss.

Now there's the Apollo she fell in love with, and she didn't even need any of her scientific experiments to prove his love for her. Sometimes, the perfect gift didn't had to be, well, perfect. Sometimes, a simple dinner after a long day's work or just fooling around with your significant other could just fit the bill. Seeing how both of them were breathing hard from their shenanigans, Ema was convinced that it did the trick.

"Thank you, Ema. I really appreciate this."

"In that case I would like to be repaid in a lifetime supplies of Snackoos."

"Sorry, but that may be a bit hard."

"Well, perhaps I just had to make do with another kind of repayment." With that, Ema closed her eyes and leaned her face towards Apollo.

"Now that I can do."

Thus, Apollo obliged Ema and embraced her with a sweet lover's kiss, the one they shared so many times before, the one they never got bored of, the one they hoped to get more in the future.

"Now, let's eat, shall we?"

"I thought you never ask."


End file.
